nintamarantaroufandomcom-20200213-history
Ninjutsu Academy
Ninjutsu Academy (Japanese: 忍術学院, Romoji: Ninjutsu Gakuen) is an academy that provides school and training for people who wants to become ninja. It was founded by the headmaster Heiji Uzumasa Ookawa. About It’s located at Kinki region, with the exact locating kept secret (as part of the Setting). There’s no entrance exam, anyone can join without questioning their identity as long as they pay the tuition, but there’s an exit exam. For boys, there are six school years, and each school years are separate into I (い), Ro (ろ), and Ha (は) class, following the old hirakara order: Iroha-Jun. Each classes are assigned one teacher for academic and one teacher for technical skill and training. For girls, they have their own separate building called Kunoichi classroom and assign with one teacher. The textbook used in Ninjutsu Academy is called Nintama No Tomo (Boys) and Kunoichi No Tomo (Girls) Ninjutsu Academy has a very large school ground. It has facilities such as training filed, explosives storeroom, pond, dining hall, nurse’s office, etc, which are shared between boys and girls. It also has classroom building, dorm rooms separate from both boys and girls. Students 1st years The uniform color is light blue with white (black until season 24) # and circle pattern. 1 year I class They are perfect in academics but are terrible technical skill. They always look down one Ha class because of the way Andou-sensei teaches, but both class have a good relationship between students * Student: Kurokado Denshichi, Ningyou Sakichi, Imafuku Hikoshirou, Kaminoshima Ippei * Teachers Andou Natsunojou, Atsugi Taitsu 1 year Ro class Because of Syatou-sensei, this class is the darkest out of all classes. They always interesting in dark, scary, and horror stories, and always choose somewhere dark to relax. * Students: Tsurumachi Fushikizou, Ninotsubo Ayagashimaru, Shimosakabe Heita, Hatsushima Magojorou * Teachers: Shadou kagemaru, Hinata Bokuo 1 year Ha class This class have terrible grade but have perfect attendance, and also have strong ties between classmates. They will gather whenever Doi-sensei yells “I’m taking attendances now”, and the class will escape whenever Doi-sensei says “We are taking the test now”. They have more experiences compared to other first years because they always get in trouble outside of the academy, thus give them chances to meet ninja from other castles. And according to Andou Natsunojou, 90% of the trouble in the academy are caused by this class. * Students: Inadera Rantarou, Settsuno Kinimaru, Fukutomi Shinbei, Kuroki Shouzaemon, Ninokuruwa Isuke, Sasayama Haidayuu, Yumesaki Sanjirou, Katou Danzou, Satake Torawaka, Yamamura Kisanta, Minamoto Kingo * Teachers: Doi Hansuke, Yamada Denzou. 2nd years The uniform color is blue. They always prank the first years because “They are very honest” according to Saburouji. In season 1 and 2, all years from 2nd to 6th wear blue uniform, but they wearing different color after season 3. Students: * 2 year I class: Ikeda Saburouji, Kawanishi Sakon, Nose Kyuusaku * 2 Year Ha class: Haniwa Sekito, Tokitomo Shirobei Teacher: Matsuchiyo Yorozu, Nomura Yuuzou 3rd years The Uniform color is light green. This is the school year that stuck between upper classmate and lower classmate. They often need to lead the lower classmates or group with upper classmate (mostly with 4th years) in training. Students: * 3rd year I class: Igasaki Magohei * 3rd year Ro class: Kanzaki Samon, Tsugiya Sannosuke, Tomatsu Sakubei * 3th year Ha class: Urakaze Tounai, Santanda Kazuma 4th years The uniform color is purple. Known as “idol school year” in the fandom because two of the students always fight for the position of “number one idol of Ninjutsu Academy”. Originality has three students and grown to five with Saitou Takamaru and Hama Shuichirou eventually join later. All students in this school year has a very different personality and strong self-assertion, and almost never work together. They know the problem and often have meeting trying to strengthen their bond, but always end up with them fighting each other. Students: * I Class: Tairano Takiyashamaui, Ayabe Kihachirou * Ro Class: Tamura Mikiemon, Hama Shuichirou * Ha Class: Saitou Takamaru 5th years The uniform color is Ultramarine. They are very kind and always help lower classmate when they are in trouble. Unlike the 4th years and the 6th years, the studies in 5th years are very claim and have very strong bond between each other. Students: * I Class: Ohama Kanemon, Kukuchi Heisuke * Ro Class: Hachiya Saburou, Fuwa Raizou, Takeya Hachizaemon Teachers: Kinoshita Tetsumaru 6th years The uniform color is dark green. The highest level in Ninjutsu Academy. Because more people drop out as they progress to higher school years, 6th years has the smallest number of student in the academy, and all of the students are president of the committees. They’re always playing volleyball at their free time and develop technique such as “Ikedon attack”, “Kematome block”, and “GinGin receive”. Their technical skill are comparable with professional ninja, and they sometimes accept mission from outside of the academy. Other castle often came observe their skill, or even use them as the standard for hiring future ninja. They’re always fighting for who is the best, but always work together during difficulties. Students: * I Class: Shioe Monjirou, Tachibana Senzou * Ro Class: Nakazaike Chouji, Nanamatsu Koheita * Ha Class: Zenpouji Isaku, Kema Tomesaburou Kunoichi Kunoichi Class (くノ一教室) is the class executively for girls. They have their own classroom building and boys are prohibited to enter for any reason. This uniform color is pink and has serial patten printed on. There are total of 12 students and all of them are 11 years old (Same as 2nd years) Students: Yuki, Tomomi, Shige, Souko, Shiori, Mika, Ayaka, Naomi, Akko, Iiko, Ukko, Eeko. Teacher: Yamamoto Shina Stuff * Ookawa Heiji Uzumasa : Headmaster * Hemu Hemu : Bell Ringer/ Stand-in Secretary * Komatsuda Shuusaku : Secretary * Shokudou no Obachan : Dinning Hall * Tobe Shinzaemon : Sword Instructor * Niino Hirokazu : School Doctor * Yoshino Sakuzou : Equipment Manager/Advisor * Ooki Masanosuke : Former Teacher * Kurokoge Panzou : Cook Committees Committee refer to the 9 student groups that are resporsable for various tasks at the Ninjutsu Academy. List of committees: * Accounting Committee * Etiquette committee * Library committee * Physical Education committee * Health committee * Equipment committee * Biology committee * Explosives committee * Class Presidents committee Category:Characters Category:Nintama Category:Kunoichi